Charlie Anderson: Lost and Confused
by Courtnerrr
Summary: Charlie is Phil's best friend from the future. And what happens when he gets stuck in the same situation as Phil?


**Disclaimer: ** I own Charlie, Beth, and their entire family.

**Author's Note:** Say Phil's best friend from the future finds himself in the same situation as Phil… I'm not going to say anymore.

**Charlie Anderson: Lost and Confused**

Chapter 1

"2005?" My older sister, Beth, screamed, "We traveled an entire century backwards!"

I cringed, we were standing in front of a suburban house, in a suburban neighborhood. "Could you be any louder?" I hissed, "I don't think the people here are going to be too happy if they find out that there are people from the future here."

I heard a voice coming from a house across the street, "Barb! Pack your bags! We've been found!"

I looked at the house, "What the…" My parents both seemed to be thinking the same thing.

My dad walked up to the house and knocked on the door. As the door opened he began to say, "I'm sorry, we were wondering if…"

He was cut off by me. "Phil?"

The figure in the door looked back at me and his jaw dropped, "Charlie?"

Beth quickly stopped screaming and looked at the house, "Hey look! It's the Diffys!"

"No crap…" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

I then saw Phil's dad slide into the doorframe, "Hello Neighbors we are your typical American…"

"Dad…" Phil said, looking at him, "They know."

"BARB!" He screamed to Phil's mom, in the living room, "I was right!"

Phil shook his head, "Dad! We don't have to move!"

"But they _know_."

"But it's the Andersons."

Lloyd looked at me and my dad, "Ricky! Charlie!" He exclaimed, as if extremely relieved, "Why don't you come in, and heck! Bring Beth and Nicole too!"

The four of us stepped into the house, Phil and I bolted up to Phil's room. "So, what got you stuck here?" He asked, opening the door.

"Well, we were driving to some weird place, Mom and Dad wouldn't tell us where, and turns out, Dad's car is half time machine, and Dad is a technological impaired idiot, and can't figure out how to operate the time machine part… He got us here by a total fluke."

"Our time machine just broke." We stepped into his room and I saw a girl about our age with blonde hair.

She smiled at me, "Hi I'm Keely Teslow!"

"Charlie Anderson." I said in reply.

Keely looked at Phil, "Does he know about the F-U-T…"

"First, I know how to spell, second… Yes I know. Because, I'm from the future too."

Keely looked at me now, and smiled again, "Wow! Now I have two friends from the future!"

"Charlie's a bit more advanced…" Phil said, smirking at me.

I ran a hand through my shaggy red hair, "Not really…"

"Your wizard is your fingers!"

"Huh?" Keely asked, raising an eyebrow.

I looked at Phil, then at Keely, "Like… this." I snapped my fingers and Pim randomly appeared in the room.

"Oh great! Charlie's here! I can never be safe again." She looked at Keely, "He's nuts."

"I'm not nuts!"

"You're like Super-Future Boy. Okay? You have all these super advanced powers…"

"Because we were tested on and when they tested on me there was a fluke and I got stuck with them…"

"They?" Keely asked, looking at me, then at Pim, and then at Phil.

"Aliens." Phil replied, nodding, "During one of the wars in 2117, when Charlie and I were 10, and Pim was 8, the aliens were abduction random families. Charlie's was just one of the lucky ones to get picked. They were doing all these lab tests, like… to see different ways to have a wizard. Everyone was cured, except for Charlie. He has no wizard, he can just snap and everything just happens. It's basically my wizard and more." He said, looking at Keely.

"Wow… That's… Wow." Her jaw dropped as she stared at me.

"Yup, I'm a total freak." I said, laughing. I snapped again, causing Pim to poof out of Phil's room before she could comment on that. I heard her storming towards the door, I snapped and closed it, snapping again to lock it.

"My door doesn't have a lock…" Phil said, looking at me.

I shrugged, "Does now." I walked over to the door, attempting to turn the knob, it wouldn't turn.

"Holy crap!" Keely exclaimed, "You're like… amazing!"

I smiled, looking at Phil, "So… What do you guys do in this… century?"

Phil smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I asked, referring to his smirk.

"Let's just say, you're lucky it's a weekend."

"Why… Never mind. I don't want to know."

Phil looked at his door, "How do I unlock it?"

I snapped, and it unlocked, "Like that."

"Oh yes, I was definitely going to be able to figure that out!"

I smiled, "It was obvious." The three of us walked downstairs, I snapped, and changed into 2005 clothes, a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt.

As we walked past our parents, who were updating each other on the year 2121, Mom looked at me, "And where are you going?"

"Out with Phil and Keely…" And then the three of us kept walking. After we walked out the door, I looked at them, "So where are we going?"

Keely smiled, "You'll see!"

"Keely, where are we going?" Phil asked.

My eyes grew wide, "So you don't know either?" I asked, "Please tell me it's not dangerous."

Keely simply smiled, "Of course not!"

And I didn't know if I should trust her or not.

**So, this is a very long work in progress. And now I'm finally posting it!**


End file.
